Half life Fulllife Consequences 3:TheFinalBattel
by eatyourlulz
Summary: Authors' note: At last, squirrelking's epic FullLife Consequences series gets another sequel - complete with meticulously recreated misspellings and faithfully reproduced grammatical shortcomings. All in all a worthy sequel to a true masterpiece.


Halflife: FullLife Consequences 3:TheFinalBattel

John Freeman ran fast to where his wepon was and shot the headcrab which was on top of Gorden Freemans head and Gordon Freeman who was now a zombie goast laughed "You will not kill my head" Gordn Freman said and jumped really fast into the sky. John Freeman took a step really fast to a house where he found animals and became friend. Gorden Freeman kicked John Freemans motorcycle really hard and it blown up.

John Freeman was very angry at Gorden Freeman for blowing up his faster motorcycl and he said 'YOU ARE NOT ANYMORE MY BRO ZOMBIE GOAST! YOU ATE HIS SOUL AND I WILL KILL YOU AND LIVE UP TO FULLIFE CONSEQUENCES!!!' and he shot many times at Gorden Freeman who was zombie goast

Gorden Freeman becam sad and also angry and eat the animal, John Freeman looked at it and became sad. Gordan freemann said "Your animal is good" and eated John Freemans hand with the speed of light. "That hurt my hand" John Freeman screamt and called his other brother Morgen Freeman and said "I need ur help cuz munstrs are attacking and Gorden is zombie goast" and then Morgen Freeman took his boat over the sea real fast and did many flips and landed on Gorden Freeman.

'Morgon Freeman you got here real fast' said John Freeman and smiled and Morgan Freeman smiled and said 'I have gas on this boat lets get fast out of here' and John Freeman jumped up in the to the bat and Morgen Freeman made the boat start and the boat was stuck becaus of a dead headcrab was stuck in the motor.

'This headcrab is from Gordon Freemans head' John Freeman said and said 'You stay up here bro and I will go down and take the headcrab away so we can start the boat' and he went fast down and took the headcrab out of teh motor so it could finally start this time. 'Its time to go' said Morgen Freman and told John Freeman to climb faster into the boat so they could get away faster like the spead of sound before more headcrabs come after them.

Morgen Freeman looked up in the sky and said "Look bro its a evil boss in the sky" and Jonh Freeman became shocked and said "We must kill the evil boss in the sky before it kills the animals in bad place" so Morgn Freeman and John freeman took out a bomb and threw it real hard into the sky but it missed and hit birds who died into the water.

John Freeman cried and gave up and said "I kill birds so i am terrible person I cannot kill evil boss in the sky"

Morgen Freeman hugged his bro and said "Birds were not ur fault, they dunt blame u" but John Fremaan cried and jumpd off boat. Gorden Freeman appered and said "U can save animal in bad place, I beleve that u can kill evil boss in the sky" so John Freeman used soul enrgy and flew up in the sky real fast and killed evil boss in the sky.

John Freeman came real fast down on the boat and saw Morgon Freeman and Gorden Freeman together on the boat and they smiled and they said 'well done john freeman you killed evil boss so you are hero' and John Freeman saw Gordon Freeman and screamt 'bro you are alive!" and Gorden Freeman said 'Morgen Freeman made me alive from dead real fast' and Morgen freeman said 'we must be very faster teh next time' and they laughed and sailed home on the ocean and back in bad place zombie goasts were waving with hands and said 'you are a hero John Freeman' and John Freeman saw them and fired more rocked on them becaus they were zombie goasts and Gorden Freeman saw it and laughed and Morgen Freeman said we must go faster home and have thanksgiving dinner with Mom' and they sailed faster like the speed of light home to their mom for thanksgivng dinner.

They arrived home and said hi to their mom but their mom was a zombie goast and said "You come real late and I eated dinner and found a headcrab in thanksgiving dinner". John Freemman said "no" and cried tears.

To be contined...?


End file.
